


And My Body Was Bruised And I Was Set Alight

by ErinHoltzmann



Category: Florence + the Machine
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pining, Roughness, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinHoltzmann/pseuds/ErinHoltzmann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isa has feelings for Florence, but Florence doesn't reciprocate. When Florence gets a girlfriend, their relationship becomes more complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> As read on tumblr.

They hadn’t known each other for long, perhaps one or two years, when Isa told Florence about her feelings for her.

“I really like you, Flo,” she said. “As more than a good friend. If you want, we could try …” She gestured between them.

Florence looked at her, a sad smile on her lips. “I’m really sorry, Isa. I don’t … I don’t think I can,” she broke off.

“Oh,” Isa said, feeling hurt bubbling up at the edges of her consciousness. “Oh no, it’s fine, don’t worry about it.”

“No, Isa, I’m so sorry.” Florence hugged her and Isa could feel a tear drop on her shoulder.

“Shhh, Flo, no, don’t cry,” she tried to calm her friend. “I’ll get over it, don’t worry.”

“I just can’t deal with a relationship right now,” Florence offered as explanation.  
“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Isa said over and over again, trying to hold back her tears.  
She would get over it. It was just a stupid crush anyway. And she had to respect Florence’s wishes. If Florence didn’t want a relationship, then Isa had to step back and honour this wish.

It worked better than she had expected. Their friendship blossomed and Isa told herself it was better this way. Better for them to be friends instead of lovers; less pain, more fun. But deep down she yearned for a closeness to Florence that only a relationship could give her.

Then, one evening, they got drunk, drunker than usual. They were at a party with free alcohol and soon Isa couldn’t keep herself from touching Florence’s legs and waist. Florence moved closer and closer to her with each shot she downed and soon they were all over each other, fingers grabbing hair, tongues tasting necks, teeth biting lips.

They stumbled back to Florence’s hotel room, shedding their clothes on the way to the bed. Then Isa was between Florence’s legs, tasting her, pushing a finger inside her. Florence sighed happily, her hand tearing at Isa’s hair when she came. Then Florence teased Isa for two hours, refusing to let her come until Isa was begging for it. It was the best orgasm of Isa’s life.

The next morning, things were awkward between them. Florence avoided Isa’s gaze and Isa didn’t know how to bring up what had happened last night. She was sure their friendship was ruined now until Florence announced to the whole world that she never regretted anything. 

However, they never talked about their one night together. And then Florence made up with James and Isa locked her feelings away where they couldn’t hurt her.


	2. Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Florence enters into a new relationship, Isa is not only faced with jealousy, she is also forced to admit that it’s best for both of them not to see each other anymore.

Isa knew that the breakup from James had been difficult for Florence. The first time, Isa had spent weeks in Florence’s company to take care of her and to try to cheer her up. The second time, Florence had curled up in her house for days and hadn’t talked to anyone, not even Isa.

Then, when Florence had told her she was seeing someone new, Isa had been wary at first. Only Florence’s happy face when she had told her had kept Isa from advising Florence against another relationship so soon after such a difficult breakup. Isa would have told her that the last thing she needed in her life was another dumb boy who would go and break her heart.

It wasn’t another dumb boy though. Isa met Casey on a rainy day in early June. She was almost as tall as Florence, had long, dark hair and blue eyes. Isa could see immediately why Florence liked her; she was the exact opposite of her and her disorganised life, interrupted by tours and trips around the world. Casey was a lawyer, well-educated, with a purse full of platinum Visa cards and an expensive collection of shoes. She would provide Florence with the security she so desperately craved.

Isa liked her well enough to stand being in her company, but not well enough to seek out her company on purpose. Adding to this came a small pang of jealousy every time Florence smiled at Casey or every time Casey held Florence’s hand. This was Florence’s first relationship with a woman and Isa would have liked to be in Casey’s place. But she told herself it was better this way; romantic relationships in Florence’s life came and went, but her friendship to Isa would last. It was only a matter of time until Florence would grow bored of Casey or Casey would get angry at Florence for being away so much and they would split up. And for the time being, Florence was happy and they did look cute together. Isa would get over her jealousy and simply wait for Florence to come back to her.

A month after Isa had met Casey for the first time, Casey came to her house to talk. Isa was surprised at first; she had never seen Casey without Florence being present, let alone talked to her. Casey was just as uncomfortable as she was.

“This is a bit awkward, isn’t it?” Casey remarked when Isa handed her a cup of tea. “We haven’t really talked before, have we?”

Isa remained quiet and waited for her to continue.

“I’m here because I need to talk to you about Florence,” Casey went on.

“Has something happened to her?” Isa asked, her first thought being Florence’s safety. “Is she all right?”

“Yes, yes, she’s fine,” Casey replied with a dismissive wave of her hand. “I need to talk to you about your relationship with her.”

“My relationship with her?” Isa echoed.

“The thing is,” Casey began, but stopped to sip on her tea, clearly nervous. “You’re good friends, aren’t you?” she asked instead.

“Yes, we are, we’ve known each other for ages,” Isa answered. 

“Hm, yes, I thought as much,” Casey said sharply, her brows furrowed. “She talks about you a lot, I mean, with me.”

“Only good things, I hope.” Isa attempted a smile.

“She tells me stories from when you were on tour,” Casey shrugged. “They can be quite entertaining.”

“And you’re here because you want me to confirm them or …” Isa trailed off.

“She also says other stuff about you,” Casey continued as if she hadn’t heard Isa. “We went shopping the other day and she kept showing me clothes she wanted to buy and said, ‘I wonder if Isa would like this dress,” and, ‘This blouse is cute, I hope Isa will like it on me,’ and then we went into a bookstore and Florence kept wondering if you had read this and that book and if she should read it too, so she could talk about it with you.” 

Isa knew where this conversation was heading and she also knew that she didn’t want to have it.

“Apparently, my opinion is very important to her,” Isa said slowly. “As is hers to me.”

“I gathered as much.” Casey’s eyes suddenly clouded over and she glared at Isa. “And I’m not comfortable with that.”

“It makes you uncomfortable?” Isa repeated for clarification.  _And no one asks me if I’m comfortable with you sleeping in the same bed as her and kissing her_ , she thought bitterly.

“Yes,” Casey nodded gloomily. “That’s the reason why I’m here. Florence and I have been together for a little over a month now and the only person she talks about is you. It makes me wonder if -”

Isa interrupted her. “Oh no, please, you don’t have to worry about anything. We’re just friends.”

“So there isn’t anything between you? No history? Nothing like that?”

Isa felt like she was being interrogated. “No.” The lie burned in her throat, but she swallowed the sour taste. “We are just good friends.”

Casey’s eyes cleared and she looked less menacing. “Well, I had to ask. It’s a bit odd, I mean that she keeps talking about you and all. Could you do me a favour though?”

Isa shrugged, not wanting to commit to anything yet.

“I know that you have to spend time together because of the band and all and you also write songs together, right?”

Isa nodded.

“I would appreciate it if you could back off a bit, Isabella, perhaps see Florence less often than you do now.”

Isa felt as if Casey had physically attacked her.

“But why?” she asked. It was a rhetorical question; she didn’t expect Casey to have a sound reason. “I just told you, we’re just friends. And I’m sorry if our friendship makes you uncomfortable, but that’s between you and Flo. No, wait! It’s actually just you because Flo and I are doing nothing wrong. It’s you who –” Isa broke off, breathing in deeply. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I just don’t see why we should spend less time together – your fear is unfounded.”

“I know, I know,” Casey sighed, not intimidated by Isa’s outbreak. “But it doesn’t change the fact that Florence is clearly obsessed with your opinion of her and that you spend more time together than is normal for ‘just friends’.” She put emphasis on the last two words, giving them a venomous ring.

“We work together,” Isa reminded her. “We have to spend time together, write music, go on tour, that sort of stuff.”

“I’m not saying you should break up the band. It’s just … a bit of time apart might do you some good.”

That was a first. None of Florence’s ex-boyfriends had tried to tell Isa how much time she was allowed to spend with Florence. “Maybe you should talk to Flo about this,” Isa snapped angrily. “I can’t change that she talks a lot about me.”

Casey ignored her. “I think it’s better this way. Florence is really busy with writing music, you know. Just … don’t contact her and ask if she want to go out. All right?”

“No, it’s not all right,” Isa shot back, her fists balled in rage. “You don’t get to tell me how often I’m allowed to see my best friend.”

*

After Casey had left, Isa cried for two hours. She couldn’t understand what was happening. How could someone who was practically a stranger in her and Florence’s life dictate their relationship? She wouldn’t accept this without a fight. It didn’t matter that she had feelings for Florence, it didn’t matter that seeing her with Casey broke her heart every day, and it didn’t matter that she had made a vow to herself never to regret that she couldn’t have Florence for herself. But their friendship was at stake, years and years of companionship, and she wouldn’t let Casey destroy that.

Florence seemed to be happy with Casey – she wouldn’t have chosen her otherwise. And Isa didn’t want to be the person who ruined that relationship. But she couldn’t sit quiet and watch as Casey claimed Florence for herself and Isa was left with nothing.

When she ringed Florence’s doorbell and Florence opened the door, her whole face lit up in delight.

“Isa!” she squealed. “I haven’t seen you in ages.”

She pulled Isa into a tight hug and Isa reciprocated happily. So Florence  _did_ want to see her.

Florence led her into the living room and sank down on the sofa. Normally, Isa would have joined her, but she didn’t dare.

“Is Casey around?” she asked hesitantly.

Florence shook her head.

“Good, because I need to talk to you about something.”

Isa told her what had happened between her and Casey the other day. Florence listened attentively, her otherwise lively face stoic. When Isa had finished, Florence straightened her back and cleared her throat.

“I was afraid this moment would come,” she sighed.

Isa steeled herself for what she was sure would be an emotionally draining conversation.

“Casey has a point,” Florence admitted. “It’s probably best if we don’t see each other as often as we used to.”

Isa refused to believe her ears. Her best friend would never say such a thing to her. Again, she could feel rage rise from her stomach to her throat.

“So Casey is suddenly more important than our friendship.” She purposefully tried to sound hurt.

“No, Isa, never,” Florence protested immediately.

“Then please explain to me why we shouldn’t see each other anymore,” Isa demanded. “Give me one good reason and I’ll walk out this door this very minute and you will never have to see me again, if that’s what you want.”

At Isa’s words, Florence’s stoic exterior began to crumble, like the fragile façade that it was, and she started to cry. Isa wanted to jump over there and hug her and tell her that she hadn’t meant it like that, but she also needed that answer and if the only way to get to the bottom of this was through Florence’s tears, she was prepared to go that way, if only to save their friendship.  
Florence was sobbing now and still Isa could restrain herself from consoling her.

“Casey has a point, she’s right,” Florence repeated after taking a few deep breaths. “I just can’t –” She jumped up and walked over to the window to look outside so she wouldn’t have to face Isa. “You’re distracting me. I can’t focus with you around.”

“Do you want me to leave the room?” Isa asked, meaning it to sting, but it came out sounding confused.

“No, I mean generally,” Florence tried to explain. “You’re distracting me because I like you.”

“I like you too, but I don’t see –”

“Oh, don’t be daft, Isa,” Florence snapped and whirled around. Tears were streaming down her face and she looked positively frightening. “I mean I have feelings for you. I want to be near you, I want to touch you, I want you to look at me the way I look at you, I want to make you laugh and hurt the people who make you cry, and I know I can’t have that and it’s tearing me apart and every time I see you, I want to pull you close and devour you and I just can’t hold it back any longer.”

Isa could feel tears welling up, the moist hotness at the corner of her eyes, the blurry vision through which Florence appeared like an apparition. Isa could hear herself sob, but it sounded foreign, as if her own body hadn’t produced the sound.

“But why didn’t you say something?” Isa asked and she hated how reproachful she sounded.

“I’m with Casey,” Florence sobbed, “and I can’t leave her, I’m so sorry, I can’t.”

At these words, Isa got up from her seat, went over to Florence and hugged her. They held each other for long minutes, trying to soothe the other, but whenever it seemed as if they were calming down, more tears made their way to the surface.

“It’s all right, Flo, it’s all right,” Isa finally managed to choke out, stroking Florence’s hair. She led Florence to the sofa and sat her down. “Wait here, I’m gonna get you a glass of water,” she told her, leaving for the kitchen.

Leaning over the kitchen sink, she tried to decide what she would say next. She couldn’t ask Florence why she hadn’t talked to her earlier because then Florence would ask her if she still had feelings for her. Isa couldn’t lie to Florence, not now, not ever, and she would have to tell her the truth, that yes, she had feelings for her too, and yes, she had had feelings for her ever since that day she had asked her to be her girlfriend, and seeing her in the arms of another person drove her up the wall with jealousy, and the one night they had spent together was her most treasured memory, but she couldn’t say any of this. Florence was in a relationship, and even though choosing Casey had evidently been a bad choice, Florence was bound to her now in one way or another. And Isa didn’t want to be reason for Florence leaving Casey. Not another breakup, not so soon after James. It would be too much for Florence.

Isa understood now. She understood why Florence wanted to keep away from her, and she could see that it was probably for the best. Isa decided to lay low until this already fragile relationship consisting of one person ablaze with jealousy and the other one in love with someone else was at an end. Then, after a few months had passed, she would go to Florence and tell her about her feelings and perhaps they could give it a shot.

Florence had stopped crying. Isa handed her the glass of water and patted her back.

“I’m sorry for making you cry,” she apologised. “And I’m so sorry for being the cause of so much pain in your life.”

“No, Isa, don’t say that.”

“Shhhh, it’s fine,” Isa soothed her.

Florence looked at her, eyes wide, so many questions hidden behind them. “But do you understand now why –”

“Yes, I do,” Isa interrupted her before Florence could ask the question she was dreading, “You’re right. It’s best if we spend some time apart.”

She pulled Florence into a hug and Florence rested her head against Isa’s shoulder and continued to cry quietly. Isa felt like breaking down and confessing everything, but she couldn’t bring herself to ruin Florence’s life more then she already had.

*

Staying away from Florence was the hardest thing Isa would ever have to do. Sometimes the longing to be close to Florence grew so strong that she didn’t know what to do with herself. She wandered the streets around Florence’s house for hours, hoping to bump into her “by chance”, but they never met. Isa had to learn from Florence’s Instagram where she was, what she was doing, and who she was with. She lost all desire to eat or to write music. If someone had told her that being in love with another person could ever be this painful, she would have smothered her feelings for Florence a long time ago.

It wasn’t as if they didn’t meet at all. Sometimes mutual friends would throw a party to which they both were invited. They greeted each other politely, exchanging “How have you been”s and “It’s good to see you”s. Then Isa would walk away and talk to someone else, preferably in a different room than Florence because she couldn’t stand seeing her so close to Casey.

Florence looked happy, at least happier than Isa felt. Admittedly, she wasn’t her usual, excited, bouncy self, but she smiled, made joked, and looked generally pleased and in love with Casey. The only consolation left to Isa was that she hadn’t revealed her feelings to Florence and thereby sabotaging a happy and blossoming relationship.

To Isa’s great joy, she was invited to Florence’s birthday party at the end of August, almost three months after she had met Casey for the first time. She looked forward to having an excuse to hug Flo and perhaps kiss her on the cheek. And Casey couldn’t complain, couldn’t punish her for wishing her best friend a happy birthday.

When Isa arrived at the party, Florence was nowhere to be seen. She got herself a drink and kept close to the living room door, so she could immediately go to Florence when she spotted her.

Three drinks later, her wish was finally fulfilled when Florence bounced into the room, smiling broadly, leading Casey be her hand and straight to Isa. Casey didn’t look pleased and Isa also didn’t feel like acknowledging her presence.

“Isa!” Florence shouted excitedly. “I have wonderful news.”

A few people turned around at hearing her voice, raised their glasses, and wished her a happy birthday.

“Happy birthday, Flo,” Isa joined in and hugged her.

“Thank you,” Florence smiled and hugged her back. “Now, listen. I just had a long conversation with Casey and we agreed on a solution to my little problem.”

“Your little problem?” Isa asked, feeling as if she had missed an important part of the conversation.

“Well, you know.” Florence nudged her in the side and stepped closer. “Me having feelings for you and all.”

Isa could feel all the blood rushing to her head and her heart began to pound painfully in her chest. “You told her?” she hissed.

“I couldn’t conceal it, I’m sorry,” Florence replied, her bounciness gone. She looked more serious than Isa had seen her in weeks. “And Casey was understanding.”

Isa’s eyes dashed to Casey who still didn’t look pleased to be there, but at least wasn’t glaring at Isa as if she wanted to kill her.

“And we had an idea,” Florence went on, “something that might help me get over you.”

Isa stared at Florence, her heart still racing. She had never expected Florence to talk this openly about her feelings for her and she wasn’t entirely sure she wanted to know where this conversation was going.

“And you can say no if you don’t want to, of course,” Florence clarified.

“Just tell me what it is,” Isa snapped impatiently. She was on the edge.

“A threesome,” Florence whispered. “With me and Casey.”

“A threesome,” Isa echoed hollowly.

She had expected Florence to offer her one last kiss or a long conversation about their feelings, but not a threesome.

“And she is okay with that?” Isa asked, glancing at Casey, who stared stoically into another direction.

“Yes,” Florence confirmed. “Because I think it would help me to get over you, if I could touch you just one more time. And Casey said she wanted to be present and I can’t blame her, but if you’re up for it, I think it would help everyone move on.”

Isa started to panic. This sounded as if Florence and Casey had come to some sort of agreement that they would never, ever separate. Otherwise, Florence wouldn’t be talking in absolutes. And it would help everyone move on? Really? Sleeping with Florence again and stirring up all those memories would help no one.

“I promise you, if you do that for me, I will stop. I will never talk about my feelings for you ever again,” Florence went on, trying to persuade Isa to agree.

Every fibre in Isa’s body screamed at her to run. _Don’t say yes. This is not what you want. You will regret it for the rest of your life._

But she nodded. “All right, let’s do this.”

Together, they went up to Florence’s bedroom. Isa felt as nervous as she had before her first time, when this guy at her school had told her he would like to touch her and that she would enjoy it. She had, to some extent.

Florence closed the door behind them and sat down on the bed, while Isa and Casey stood next to each other, avoiding eye contact. Florence beckoned them to join her and they sat down on either side of her.

Immediately, Florence’s tongue was in Isa’s mouth and Isa could taste the months of restraint and cursed Florence for putting them both through this. She kissed her back, glad for an excuse to be so close to her. Florence’s lips felt soft against her own and the hand in Isa’s hair definitely evoked a pleasant pull in her stomach. Florence’s other hand came to rest on Isa’s upper thigh, moving up slowly. Isa yearned for Florence to touch her, eagerly moaning into her mouth.

Then everything stopped when Casey pulled Florence away and started to kiss her. Isa had almost forgotten that she was there.  _Threesome. Three people_ , she reminded herself. Florence sighed happily when Casey began to bite and suck the skin on her neck. Isa couldn’t do anything but sit there and watch. Casey looked at Isa for the first time since she had arrived, winked, and pulled Florence onto her lap, so Florence was straddling her. This way, she was further away from Isa and Casey could kiss and touch her better.

Florence didn’t seem to have noticed. She was lost in Casey’s touch, her kisses. Little moans escaped her parted lips when one of Casey’s hands found its way underneath Florence’s blouse.

Isa looked away, her face hot with shame and anger. Here was her one opportunity to be with Florence, but she was too much of a coward to make a move. This threesome was quickly turning into sex between Casey and Florence with Isa as an onlooker. Isa felt more uncomfortable than anything, the excitement from when Florence had touched her was gone.

Somehow, Florence must have felt Isa’s unease or at least must have noticed that only one woman was touch her. She suddenly pulled away from Casey and stood up, pulling the blouse over her head. She stepped out of her trousers and undid her bra. Then she sat down on the bed where she had sat before and said to Isa, “Would you like to finish undressing me?”

Isa swallowed hard as she hooked both index fingers into the waistband of Florence’s pants and pulled them down. Florence was completely naked now and Isa couldn’t help but stare; Casey, once again, forgotten.

Florence pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, “Do you like what you see?”

She lay down on the bed, her feet dangling over the edge, so Isa could take a better look at her. Isa nodded slowly, taking in Florence’s entire naked body. Florence grabbed Isa’s right wrist. She guided the hand between her legs and gasped when Isa’s fingers touched her. Isa had to stifle a moan when she felt how wet Florence was. Florence’s hand came up to cup Isa’s cheek and she smiled at her.

Casey moved so she was lying on her side, next to Florence. Without much ado, she sucked one of Florence’s nipples into her mouth. Florence moaned loudly, the hand which had touched Isa losing purchase and falling down to grip Isa’s leg, nails digging into soft skin.

They remained like this for some minutes, Casey’s tongue swirling around Florence’s nipples and Isa’s hand rubbing Florence’s clit, Florence between them, a moaning and panting mess. Then another hand joined Isa’s. Casey didn’t want to be left out.

Isa flinched away.

“What’s wrong?” Florence sat up, looking at her with a worried expression.

“I’m sorry,” Isa breathed. “I just can’t do this.”

She leapt from the bed, rushed out of the room, and closed the door behind her with a bang. Down the stairs and out the front door, as fast as she could run in high heels. Tears were welling up in her eyes when she thought of Casey’s hand touching Florence, an image she wanted to forget but couldn’t. Would never be able to forget again. Isa hadn’t thought it would hurt this much to see Florence being touched by another woman. But it had almost broken her. If this was the only way she could have Florence, then she didn’t want to have her at all.


	3. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going on tour almost ruins Florence’s relationship with Casey while Isa struggles with her feelings for Florence.

When Isa saw Florence again it was on the first day of tour. She had tried to find an excuse to stay at home, desperate to avoid Florence, to avoid talking about what had happened between them, but it was impossible. After all, what was Florence + the Machine without the Machine?

To both Isa’s relief and regret, Florence didn’t mention her birthday party. In fact, she didn’t talk to Isa at all for the first couple of days. Isa gave her the space she needed, well aware that this was her fault. Florence hadn’t done anything wrong; quite the opposite. It had been Florence who had tried to give them both what they so desperately craved. And it had been Isa who had ruined it, just because she couldn’t stand seeing Florence being touched by another woman, just because the memory itself made her feel sick. So when Florence ignored her, Isa didn’t ask her if she had done something wrong. She already knew the answer to that question.

After a few days on the road, things were slowly getting back to normal between them. Maybe it was the close proximity in which they travelled, maybe it was the absence of any other friends, but after a week on the road Florence came to Isa and suggested they should share a hotel room again, as they always had. Isa was much too glad that Florence was talking to her again to point out that them sharing a bed might be a tad inappropriate, so she conceded. 

Things were still a bit awkward after that, as if they had to learn again how to be in each other’s company. They avoided looking each other in the eye most of the time and slept on opposite sides of the bed, careful not to touch by accident. It also didn’t help that Isa had dreams about Florence, dreams she couldn’t ever tell her about. They weren’t of the sort you were allowed to have about your best friend who was in a committed relationship whit someone who wasn’t you.

Some of the dreams were harmless – Florence kissed her and told her how much she loved her, something her domestic heart craved. Others were of the sort that made Isa wake up and cover her red face with a blanket in shame. Florence couldn’t find out that Isa had dreams where Florence lay on top of her, one hand between them in Isa’s pants or where she pushed Isa up against a wall and ate her out or where she rode Isa’s face until Isa couldn’t breathe. Isa was scared of her dreams betraying her, of moaning Florence’s name in her sleep. But if this had happened and Florence had heard, she had decided not to mention it.

Even when Isa was awake, Florence distracted her. Once or twice a day, she remembered what it had felt like to touch Florence and how it had made her feel to give her best friend so much pleasure. She only stopped when she remembered that Casey had been there as well or when her conscience reminded her that it was wrong to pine after the softness and wetness between Florence’s legs. After all, Florence was in a relationship with Casey and she had chosen Casey as her girlfriend and Isa didn’t want to be the woman who came between them, didn’t want to make Florence cheat. Some days, her conscience was the only thing that kept her from flinging herself at Florence. Those conflicting needs – staying away from Florence so she could be happy with Casey and wanting to be between Florence’s legs – put a strain on Isa and she was more stressed than she usually was on tour.

After a week of sharing a hotel room with Florence, she suddenly began to experience an emotion which was almost foreign to her: jealousy. Florence had a special ringtone for Casey’s texts so she would know immediately that Casey had texted her without looking at her phone; by default, so did Isa. Thoughts like, “She doesn’t even like me that way anymore,” and, “Why do I even bother?” and, “If she liked me, she would have broken up with Casey by now,” crept into her mind unwantedly every time she heard Florence’s phone make that sound she had come to loathe. During those times, the urge to make Florence hers was stronger than ever and Isa had to bite the insides of her cheeks until she bled to keep calm. All she wanted to do was to whip the phone out of Florence’s hands and then to go down on her and make her scream in pleasure.

Until the tour was over, Isa’s biggest problem was to keep herself from doing something stupid and ruin Florence’s relationship. Or so she thought until Casey stepped back into her life.

One evening after a show, there was a knock on their hotel room door and when Isa answered, expecting room service, Casey stood in front of her. Isa was surprised by this unexpected visit, but it was nothing compared to how taken aback Casey was. 

From behind Isa, Florence shouted excitedly: “Casey!”

“What is  _she_ doing here?” Casey asked, pointing at Isa.

Isa wanted to hide, but the look on Florence’s face made her stay.

“I would have sent her away if I had known you were coming,” Florence said, trying to keep up a happy façade.

“This doesn’t answer my question,” Casey pointed out gloomily.

It filled Isa with satisfaction to discover that Casey was as jealous of Isa as Isa was of her. “This is my room,” Isa told her.

“The receptionist, he told me this was Florence’s room.” Casey sounded more confused than angry.

“It is,” Florence confirmed.

“Are you telling me you’re sleeping in the same room?” Casey’s gaze wandered around. “In the same bed?” she added.

“Oh,” Florence made, as if it had only occurred to her now why this might be a problem for Casey.

“Let me get this straight,” Casey sighed. “I fly here to surprise you after not having seen you for weeks to find you sharing a bed with the very woman you have feelings for. After all that I did for you. Really, Florence?”

Casey didn’t raise her voice, which scared Isa more than she was prepared to admit. She pressed her back against the door to get further away from Casey.  
“No,” Florence stammered. “I mean, it’s not what it looks like.”

“What is it supposed to look like?” Casey demanded to know.

“We always share a bed when we’re on tour,” Florence tried to explain. “This isn’t about me and you.”

“You admitted to me that you have feelings for Isabella,” Casey reminded Florence in a calm tone of voice. “I said it’s okay, that you’re not responsible for your feelings, only for your actions. And now I come here to find you sleeping in the same bed and you tell me it has nothing to do with us?”

“No, really,” Florence tried to convince her. “It’s just that I’m used to sleeping next to Isa when we’re on tour.”

“So I should just believe that there is nothing going on between you and her.” For the first time, there was a slight edge to Casey’s voice.

“But there isn’t,” Florence objected. “I told you, I’m yours. I love you.”

Isa’ heart clenched and she had to swallow hard at those words. But she shouldn’t be surprised that Florence confessing her love for someone else could hurt her so much.

“I don’t believe you,” Casey said in a tiny voice. “You have done  _nothing_ that would show me that you love me.”

“What do you want me to do?” Florence asked, lowering her eyes.

Isa knew that she always did that to hide her tears and she could have punched Casey for making Florence cry.

“I want you to promise me that I am the only person you have feelings for,” Casey requested without any pretence, “and I want you to promise me that you don’t have feeling for her.” She nodded dismissively into Isa’s direction.

A sob escaped Florence and she shook her head, still looking at the floor. “I’m sorry, Casey, I can’t. It wouldn’t be fair to you or me or Isa. I can’t promise you that I don’t have feelings for her. I would only be lying to you and myself.”

“All right,” Casey said, her eyes empty and cold. “I’m not prepared to share you with anyone. And if you’re not one hundred percent committed to this relationship, then it’s over.”

Isa sucked in air audibly. Had Casey just broken up with Florence? A wild fantasy of Casey storming out of the room and Isa consoling Florence came to her mind. It ended with both of them confessing their feelings for each other. But this would have to wait because Florence wasn’t prepared to let Casey go just yet.

Florence flung herself around Casey who refused to hug her back. “Casey, please don’t,” she sobbed. “Please don’t leave.”

“Let go of me,” Casey ordered coldly.

“No, please,” Florence begged. “Please. I don’t want Isa. I only want you. Please don’t leave me.”

Isa felt like crying when she heard Florence say those words, but she forced herself not to say anything. This relationship was dissolving on its own.

“I don’t think I can trust you,” Casey admitted. “You told me you would forget about Isa after the threesome, and yet here we are.”

“I promise,” Florence persisted. “Isa means nothing to me. I won’t so much as glance in her direction if you don’t want me to. Just stay with me.”

Isa’s throat closed up and she blinked fast to get rid of the tears forming in her eyes.

“All right,” Casey gave in. “Then book into another room. And don’t give me the feeling that you are trying to hide Isa from me ever again.”

Florence nodded with relief, tears still streaming down her face. Casey cupped her cheek and kissed her softly.

“Now dry your tears. I’ll wait for you downstairs.”

Casey walked past Isa, acting as if she wasn’t there, and was gone.

Isa’s first reaction was to run to Florence, to hug her, and to tell her that she would be better off without Casey. She hoped that Florence would see her point and that, most importantly, she hadn’t meant what she had said to Casey.

“Flo, listen to me,” Isa started as soon as her arms were wrapped around Florence. “I know you don’t want to hear this, but please listen to me –”

Florence interrupted her. “I’m so sorry, Isa,” she sobbed, her head resting against Isa’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean any of it. You mean the world to me.” She took Isa’s face in her hands and looked directly into her eyes. “Say you forgive me. Please.”

They were so close and Isa could just lean in a little bit more and they would be kissing.

“Of course I forgive you,” she said instead.

“I promise you, I will sort out this mess,” Florence went on. “You will never have to go through this ever again. Just give me a bit of time.”

*

Florence didn’t resolve anything with Casey. Casey stayed with them for a couple of days, slept in Florence’s room, went to dinner with her. Isa was alone, in a different room, eating takeaway every night, waiting for Florence to fulfil her promise. Nothing happened. 

For the first days after Casey had left, Florence still stayed away from Isa. Isa was getting nervous because they were nearing the end of their tour and after that Florence would be back with Casey for good.

It was one of the last days of tour when they attended an after-show party in a small club near their hotel. The alcohol was free and Isa was glad for an excuse to drink as much as possible – it would help her forget the stress and pain this tour had brought with it. Florence was also getting drunk and a small part of Isa hoped that she was trying to become brave enough to either talk to Casey or to kiss Isa.

It was a small club and there were almost too many people and Isa tried to dance but her feet started to hurt because people kept stepping on them, so she went to the back of the room where Florence was talking to a fan.

When Florence saw her coming, she said goodbye to her fan and turned to Isa. “You dance very seductively,” she teased.

“Well, let’s see you try it then,” Isa challenged her.

“All right.”

Florence jumped up eagerly and began to sway in time with the music.

“Hey, that’s not fair,” Isa protested. “There’s enough room here.”

Florence gripped Isa’s wrist and pulled her up. She didn’t let go and continued dancing, pressed against Isa.

“Don’t pretend you don’t enjoy watching me,” Florence whispered in her ear, her voice low with drunkenness.

“I wouldn’t pretend that for one moment,” Isa whispered back, the alcohol encouraging her. “I mean, look at you. Who wouldn’t enjoy watching you?”

One of Florence’s hands came to rest on Isa’s hip, her nails digging into the fabric of Isa’s dress. “Do you know what this does to me?” Florence asked. “You dancing so closely to me?”

“Tell me,” Isa encouraged her.

Florence moved in even closer, her lips lightly touching the shell of Isa’s ear. “I want you, Isabella Summers.”

“You can have me. I’m all yours. Just take me.”

Suddenly, Florence’s lips were on hers and Florence’s hands were in her hair and the kiss was urgent and desperate and deep. Isa kissed her back with as much enthusiasm as Florence showed, sucking Florence’s bottom lip between her teeth, pulling Florence even closer. Florence was grinding against her in time with the music, slowly pushing her backwards toward the wall. Trapped between the solid concrete and Florence’s warm body, Isa lost herself in the feel and taste of Florence. Florence moved on to Isa’s neck, and while she bit and sucked the soft skin there, one hand wandered upwards to cup Isa’s breast. Isa moaned in surprise and pleasure, her back arching. Then she felt how Florence’s other hand was hitching up the dress to make room for –

“Oh,” Isa moaned when Florence put a leg between hers.

Florence began to move her leg slowly up and down and Isa’s head fall back in pleasure, but connected painfully with the wall, knocking some sense back into her.

“Flo, stop,” she implored. “Stop. We can’t. Not here, anyway.”

Florence stilled and looked at Isa. “Do you want to …” She looked down, suddenly unsure.

“No, I want you,” Isa assured her. “You have no idea how much I want you.” She pulled Florence closer again and kissed her. “But not here, if you know what I mean.” She looked around, smiling slightly.

“I’m not sure I can wait until we get back to the hotel,” Florence complained.  
“Well, you have to because I’m not letting you touch me again until we’re out of here,” Isa put her foot down.

“Oh, we’ll see about that.”

Florence dropped to her knees in front of Isa, kissing her bare thighs.

“Stop it, Florence, get up,” Isa whispered urgently, trying not to draw attention to them.

“Only if you let me touch you one more time before we go,” Florence said between kisses.

“All right, all right,” Isa conceded. “Just get up.”

Florence obeyed and pressed Isa against the wall again, kissing her.  
“I can’t wait to touch you,” she admitted. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to hold myself back.” Florence lightly touched a finger to where Isa’s pants were already wet with want. “And I’m not sure you can do, either.”

“Then stop talking and let’s go,” Isa urged her. 

Isa knew this was be the time to put an end to this. This wasn’t what Florence really wanted and she would regret this. And Isa was about to become the reason why Florence cheated on her girlfriend.  _Her horrible girlfriend_ , Isa reminded herself. If this was anyone’s fault, it was Casey’s, for treating Florence the way she had.

The truth was that this felt too good to stop. Isa knew that it was selfish of her, but she wanted to be touched by Florence and she wanted to be told how much Florence wanted her. She had waited far too long for an opportunity like this.

Isa was sure that she had made a mistake earlier when she had looked up the location of the club and the way back to their hotel. It had seemed much shorter than it actually was.

They arrived eventually and went straight up to Isa’s room. Isa wasn’t so drunk that she didn’t remember that her clothes were scattered all across the floor and the bed, so she tried to clear the bed at least. While she was bent over, Florence stepped behind her, gripped her hips and whirled her around.

“I’ve waited long enough, don’t you think?” she asked and pushed Isa, so she was sitting down on the bed.

Florence turned around and glanced over her shoulder at Isa while she was slowly unbuttoning her dress at the front. Then she let the fabric glide down until it was resting around her ankles, revealing her bare back. Then she bent down to undo her shoes, knowing full well how seductively she looked.

Isa couldn’t help but stare when an almost naked Florence walked over to her and straddled her.

“Happy now?” Florence asked, her face inches from Isa’s.

Isa nodded slowly.

Florence began to kiss her and Isa sat there and let it happen. It was astonishing how good Florence was at kissing. She wasn’t too demanding, but she still left Isa breathless, and the way Florence’s hand lay on Isa’s neck made her moan.

“Touch me,” Florence ordered suddenly.

Isa let a finger glide slowly across one of Florence’s hardening nipples, relishing how Florence shivered underneath her touch.

“This is not what I meant,” Florence corrected her.

Isa knew where Florence wanted her hand, but she also wanted to take her time. She slowly stroked across Florence’s stomach, enjoying how soft the warm skin felt beneath her fingers.

Florence strengthened the grip on Isa’s throat and hissed, “Stop teasing me.”

Isa moaned in response. Her hand wandered lower, seeking out the place she had wanted to touch for so many weeks. Florence was so wet that her pants were damp. She moaned loudly and threw her head back when Isa finally touched her, moving her hips in time with Isa’s hand. Isa busied herself with kissing Florence’s neck while it was so deliciously exposed.

“Wait,” Florence said suddenly, stilling Isa’s wrist. “I have an idea.”

She stood up and walked over to the minibar, then she returned with a couple of bottles of gin. They were dropped on the bed without much ado and Florence moved into Isa’s personal space.

“I want to drink shots from your bellybutton,” Florence told her while reaching around to undo the zip of Isa’s dress.

Isa’s heart beat faster in anticipation. She let Florence undress her and quickly slipped out of the shoes she was still wearing. Florence unhooked Isa’s bra, but stopped Isa when she wanted to get rid of her pants.

“No, I want to do that later,” Florence told her. 

Isa lay down comfortably on the pillows and watched as Florence crawled from the end of the bed until she was above Isa, as she had often been in Isa’s dreams.

“You can’t wait for me to touch you, can you?” Florence asked teasingly.

Isa hadn’t thought about this – too busy to take in the view of an almost naked Florence lying on top of her – but she still nodded eagerly, thinking to herself that being touched by Florence really was something to look forward to.

Florence sat up and opened one of the gin bottles. She took a sip, sighed happily, and then moved lower so she was above Isa’s bellybutton. She let a few drops of alcohol fall down and Isa had to flinch when her skin suddenly came in contact with the cold liquid. Then Florence lowered her head and sucked the gin out of Isa’s bellybutton, her tongue leaving behind a pleasant tingling of warmth. Isa moaned quietly.

Florence did it again and again, until the alcohol and the close proximity to Isa made her giggle. She lost balance and fell forward, her face pressed into Isa’s stomach. Isa wanted to ask her if she was all right, but then Florence began to kiss the skin around her bellybutton and Isa let her head fall back onto the cushions.

The kisses on Isa’s stomach grew more heated, and sometimes Isa felt a sharp stab of pleasurable pain when Florence bit her. Florence head shifted lower and lower until she was between Isa’s legs. Her tongue flicked out to lick across Isa’s pants and Isa’s hand shot up to grab Florence’s hair.

Florence lifted Isa’s hip with one hand and pulled down her pants with the other. Then she dipped her head and let her tongue glide slowly across Isa’s clit. Isa sighed and let her legs fall open. It was indisputable that the best feeling in the world was Florence’s tongue between her legs. Florence’s hands were pressing her hip into the mattress to keep her still while Florence continued to eat Isa out. Isa could feel herself getting close and an urge to move her hips came over her. But then Florence suddenly stopped.

“I really want to finger you,” she said, kissing Isa’s thigh. “I want to feel when you come.”

“Yes,” Isa moaned.

Florence slowly inserted the tip of her finger and Isa’s muscles clenched around it. She pushed further inside, stroking Isa’s thigh with her other hand, while Isa moaned loudly. Florence shifted around so her head was between Isa’s legs again and she continued to use her tongue while slowly pushing the finger in and pulling it out again.

Isa came shouting Florence’s name and Florence gasped in surprise when she felt Isa’s orgasm around her finger. She removed it carefully and moved up to kiss Isa, but Isa suddenly sat up and pushed Florence off the bed accidentally. Florence sat on the floor, looking around confused, but Isa followed her, pushing her down and kneeling above her, just as Florence had done earlier with her.

They started to kiss again, their hands roaming across each other’s bodies. Florence was rough with Isa, scratching her back and biting her bottom lip. Just like she had done before, Florence took Isa’s hand and guided it between her legs, so Isa was touching her, all the while never breaking the kiss. Florence was still wearing her pants and Isa moved the flimsy fabric aside and dipped her finger into the wetness there. 

“Touch me, Isa,” Florence moaned. “Just touch me. I want to come.”

Isa bit her lip in concentration, already feeling turned on again by Florence moaning beneath her. Then Florence put her own hand on top of Isa’s, cupping Isa’s through the fabric of her pants, moving in time with Isa’s strokes. They both moaned, Florence with her eyes closed, Isa staring down at her wide-eyed. 

It didn’t take long for Florence to come. Isa felt her hand still and she pressed up into Isa’s hand and then she panted loudly, eyes still closed. Isa removed her hand and leaned down to kiss Florence, but her head came to rest against Florence’s shoulder. Florence draped an arm across her back and together they fell asleep.


	4. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isa knows that Florence regrets having spent a night with her and they both ignore each other for the rest of the tour.

When Isa woke up the next morning, she briefly couldn’t remember anything that had happened the previous night. All she knew was that Florence was still lying beneath her, which wasn’t strange in itself since it had happened countless times before. But as soon as Isa remembered what they had done and what consequences this would bring for the both of them, she scrambled to her feet and sat down on the bed, staring at Florence who slept on.

Isa briefly contemplated to sneak out of the room and to avoid Florence for the rest of the tour as best as she could, but she knew it wouldn’t be possible, not with them performing a concert every other night and spending the time in between in small spaces, such as busses and planes. But Florence would regret this. Florence, who was in a relationship with another woman, Florence, who had only had sex with Isa because she had been drunk, Florence, who had told Isa she couldn’t leave Casey, had cheated on her girlfriend with her best friend. Isa felt her throat close up, but she forced herself not to cry because it might wake up Florence and she wanted to postpone the moment when they had to talk about this mess as long as possible.

But the moment never came. When Florence woke up, she didn’t look at Isa directly and stumbled to the bathroom. Isa didn’t see her again for half an hour and when she finally emerged, she mumbled something about breakfast and left the room. Isa didn’t follow her, not wanting to make the situation more awkward than it already was.

There was this nagging feeling at the back of Isa’s mind that she should probably apologise to Florence, but she couldn’t remember who had made the first move and whose idea it had been to have sex. She was pretty sure it hadn’t been Florence because Florence would never cheat on anyone, and in this case, the best apology Isa could offer was to completely disappear from Florence’s life.

When she was in the same room as Florence again (shortly before they would go on stage), it became clear that Florence put the blame on Isa. She ignored her completely and texted Casey instead. Isa wished she could remember, but for now she had to take Florence’s attitude towards her as proof that she was the guilty party in this matter.

After the concert and for the rest of the tour, Isa only spoke to Florence when it was absolutely necessary. Florence ignored her for most of the time as well, obviously not wanting to discuss what had happened. Isa didn’t blame her and promised herself never to speak of this night again, since the memory of it obviously made Florence uncomfortable. For the first time in her life, Isa was looking forward to going home and not having to see Florence every day.

*

When she was back home, Isa hid in her house, listening to music all day, avoiding any responsibilities she might have had. It wasn’t ideal, but this way she could make sure she stayed away from Florence and couldn’t do any more harm than she had already done. Surprisingly, Florence was the one to make contact with her again.

Isa was lying on her sofa when she heard someone at the door. At first, she thought it was the mailman because it was early in the day. But when she head a knock, she forced herself to get up and answer the door in her sweatpants and a shirt she had been wearing for three days straight.

When she beheld Florence in an expensive suit and washed and styled hair, she almost closed the door again to hide. But it was Florence after all, and Florence had seen much worse.

“Isa,” Florence said as a greeting, sounding unsure.

“Flo,” Isa whispered in surprise.

“Can I come in?” Florence asked hesitantly.

“Sure.” Isa opened the door wider and let Florence inside. “Can I offer you anything? Tea or coffee or something like that? I’m afraid I don’t have any food. I haven’t had time to do the shopping yet.”

They both knew this was a lie but Florence decided not to comment on it.

“No, I don’t have much time,” Florence declined. “I just wanted to ask you something.”

Isa waited for her to continue, her hand still on the doorknob.

“I want you to answer me honestly. No lies this time.”

Isa opened her mouth to ask when she had ever lied to Florence about anything, but then she remembered that she hadn’t told her about her feelings for her and decided to remain silent.

“Do you have feelings for me?” Florence asked.

Isa couldn’t process the question. “What?” she asked aggressively.

“You heard me.” Florence crossed her arms in front of her chest defensively. “Now tell me the truth.”

Isa let go of the doorknob and leaned her back against the kitchen counter, her heart beating fast and hard in her chest. She knew she had to lie. Florence could never know, not after Isa had forced her to cheat on her girlfriend, not after months and months of pining for her, making both their lives hell on earth. Admitting that she had feelings now would only make things worse.

But then there was the possibility that Florence would still reciprocate and that she would break up with Casey to be with Isa and Isa would finally have a chance to be happy with the woman she had loved for years. Did she really want to give away the one opportunity to be with Florence?

“Well?” Florence urged her for an answer.

Isa’s mind raced, weighing both possibilities against each other. She had to tell her now or she would never do it, but if she did it, there was no going back and she would have to live with the either winning or losing Florence.

“Yes.”

Florence’s mouth fell open in shock.

“Yes,” Isa said again.

“But why didn’t you say something?” Florence asked in a tiny voice.

Isa laughed bitterly. “I did once, didn’t I? And you told me you didn’t have feelings for me, so I didn’t push the subject.”

“But I told you I had feelings for you. I told you and yet you didn’t say anything.”

“You are with Casey, Florence,” Isa reminded her. “How could I tell you I had feelings for you when you were in a relationship with someone else? I couldn’t ruin this for you, not so shortly after such a terrible breakup. I just want you to be happy.”

Florence took a step towards Isa but then her strength left her and she sank to her knees, pressing her head into Isa’s stomach.

“Flo?” Isa asked, carefully putting her hand on the top of Florence’s head. “Are you okay?” Florence had never done this before and Isa was unsure as to what was going on.

Florence murmured something into Isa’s stomach.

“Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that,” Isa said softly.

“I love you,” Florence said more clearly, her face still buried in the softness of Isa’s stomach.

Isa could feel something hot and wet through her shirt and realised that Florence was crying. A sob confirmed this. Isa didn’t care. All she could think about was that Florence had finally muttered those words she had wanted to hear for so long.

“Flo,” Isa breathed, then again, more forcefully, “Flo.” She took Florence’s chin between her thumb and forefinger and lifted her head so she could look into Florence’s eyes.

Florence’s face was wet with tears and she looked absolutely terrified. Isa didn’t let herself be distracted by that.

“I love you too,” she confessed.

The look on Florence’s face made her want to say this over and over again.

“Of course I love you,” Isa said again, tugging at the collar of Florence’s shirt so Florence would stand up.

Florence heeded her wishes. The difference to a couple of seconds ago couldn’t have been more startling. To begin with, Florence was taller than her now. And her tears of pain at the thought of losing Isa had turned into tears of joy at the thought of getting to be Isa.

“Are you serious?” Florence asked for confirmation.

Isa nodded emphatically.

Then Florence kissed her. It was slow and sweet and Isa could taste Florence’s tears on her lips. Isa kissed her back forcefully, her desire for Florence obvious. Florence started to moan and pant under Isa’s care, and Isa was just debating with herself if she should touch Florence when Florence broke the kiss.

“Not yet, Isa,” she whispered. “Soon though.”

Isa swallowed hard.

“I need to go and break up with Casey first,” Florence told her.

“Tell you what,” Isa said excitedly, “I’ll come by later if that’s all right.”

“Yes, please.” Florence smiled at her.

Isa slung her arms around Florence and kissed her again. Florence returned the kiss and giggled uncontrollably.

*

Isa got dressed, all the while humming a song. She brushed her teeth and combed her hair and even took a shower. After all, she had to look her best for Florence. It was so unreal when she thought about it. In a few minutes, she would go over to Florence’s place and they would make out and maybe have a late lunch or an early dinner together and then they would make out some more and then they would have sex and fall asleep next to each other and wake up next to each other and have sex again and Isa could have this for the rest of her life.

The most difficult part for Isa was to decide on an outfit. In the end, she settled on a short dress which was highly inappropriate for this time of day but which Florence would appreciate. All she took with her was a small purse in which she put her key. This was all she would need.

Isa took the bus to Florence’s house, unaware of people staring at her curiously because of her outfit. From the bus stop, it was only a short walk and Isa couldn’t decide if she wanted to walk quickly to get to Florence as fast as possible or if she wanted to take her time and bask in the feeling that she and Florence were finally together.

When she came closer to the house, she heard loud voices. It took her a couple of seconds to realise that they were coming from Florence’s living room. Peeking in through the window, she determined that it was mostly Casey’s voice she was hearing. Casey was shouting at Florence (something about having put up with her moods for all these months and Florence lying to her about her feelings), and Florence was sitting on the sofa, looking small and miserable and on the verge of tears. The breakup hadn’t gone as smoothly then as Florence had made Isa believe.

Isa’s good mood was suddenly gone, replaced by anger and hatred for Casey. She pushed open the door to the back garden (Florence never locked it), and sprinted around to the back door, which was also seldom locked. Isa had often told Florence she would regret this one day when she came home to a robbed house, but now she was glad that Florence never listened to her.

Neither Florence nor Casey heard her coming; they were too preoccupied with their fight. When Isa rushed into the living room, filling her lungs with air so she could shout at Casey, she stumbled when she saw what was going on. Casey was now standing in front of Florence, one hand raised, ready to hit her.

Isa rushed forward and grabbed Casey’s wrist. “No!” she shouted. “Don’t you dare!”

Both Florence and Casey were caught off-guard by Isa’s sudden appearance. Florence looked as if she wanted to shout something at Isa, and Casey’s initial reaction was to yank free her arm. Isa wouldn’t let her though, so Casey raised her other hand to hit Isa instead of Florence. Isa balled her right hand into a fist and aimed for Casey’s nose, but only hit it partly.

“Ouch!” Casey screamed, covering her nose with both hands.

“Get out,” Isa hissed, “and never come back.”

Casey glared hat Isa, but she had lost all ability to intimidate her, even with blood streaming out of her nose. After a few seconds, Casey decided it was better to follow Isa’s orders, and so she turned around and left without so much as a word.

Isa rushed to Florence’s side and sank down on the sofa next to her. Florence had her face in her hands but she wasn’t crying. Isa put her hand on Florence’s back and petted her softly.

“It’s all right, Flo,” she whispered. “She’s gone now and she won’t come back.”

Florence leaned in closer to Isa, still not looking at her, but her breathing was slowing down.

“It was a bit hot, you know,” Florence mumbled.

“What was?” Isa asked.

“When you punched her,” Florence clarified. “It was hot.”

Isa rolled her eyes, but smiled, and lifted Florence’s chin, so Florence was looking at her. Their kiss was slow and tender; Isa was careful not to excite Florence too much after the shock she’d just had. Florence soon began to kiss Isa deeply though, her tongue darting out, timidly at first, but encouraged by Isa through hums and licks. Soon, Florence had pulled Isa half onto her lap and was biting and sucking at her lip. Isa was panting and moaning and was desperate to touch Florence more, but Florence was evidently taking the lead and Isa was determined to let her.

Then Florence pulled away. “Stand up.” Her voice was completely different than it had been before, sending a shiver down Isa’s spine.

Isa followed her order immediately. She watched as Florence leaned back on the sofa, crossing her arms behind her head and putting up one foot so it was resting on the thigh of her other leg, all the while not breaking eye contact with Isa.

“Turn around,” Florence told her next. “I want to get a closer look at you.”

Isa turned slowly, still panting from their kiss earlier.

“Nice dress,” Florence teased her. “Did you put that on just to get into my pants?”

Isa, who had come full circle by now, shrugged and smiled smugly.

“Take it off,” Florence commanded.

Isa undid the zip on the back slowly, careful to make sure she could get out of the dress at first try. Stumbling around in it while Florence watched her like this would be embarrassing. Watching Isa undress, Florence opened the button and zip of the trousers of the suit she was still wearing and let her hand glide in between her legs, touching herself.

“Kneel,” Florence told Isa once her dress lay discarded on the floor.

Isa was thankful for this order. Seeing Florence like this made her weak in the knees. Florence opened her trousers wider and pulled them down a bit.

“Do you want to taste me?” she asked an almost naked Isa.

Isa nodded violently.

“Well, then go ahead,” Florence allowed her, uncrossing her legs.

Isa leaned forward and sucked in the wet fabric of Florence’s pants. Florence, who had acted nonchalantly ever since they had started with this, tried to supress a moan, but failed when Isa started to lick her through her pants. Isa kept the pressure light, teasing Florence to extract more soft pants from her. She pulled the pants aside and dipped the tip of her tongue into the wetness there.

Florence gripped the hair on top of Isa’s head. “That’s enough.”

Isa looked up at Florence’s slightly flushed face, scared she had gone too far. But Florence smiled at her wickedly.

“Strip for me, Isa.”

Isa had done this before for some of her boyfriends, but it was different with Florence. She wanted to be good for her after they had waited for so long, so she tried her best at looking seductive. Music would have made things easier, but the lack of it didn’t stop Isa from moving her hip, while slowly pulling down her pants. While she did so, Florence touched herself again and Isa couldn’t help but moan at the sight. Keeping up an air of seductiveness was much harder after that, but she did her best to bite her lips when she opened her bra and let it glide to the floor to join her pants.

Florence didn’t stop touching herself once Isa was naked. If anything, she moved her hand faster while never breaking eye contact. Isa couldn’t look away; she had never seen anything more beautiful than Florence touching herself. The closer Florence got to an orgasm and the louder her moans grew, the more desperate Isa became to be touched herself. But Florence hadn’t allowed it and Isa was sure she would be punished if she dared.

But then Florence came, shouting, “Yes, yes, yes,” over and over again and moaning deeply, and Isa couldn’t help herself. She let a finger wander between her own legs and sighed happily at the contact.

Florence glared at her immediately, removing her hand from her pants. She pulled up her trousers and with two quick strides, she was behind Isa and put a hand around her throat, closing her fingers to exert light pressure. Isa gasped in surprise. Florence’s other hand came to rest on Isa’s stomach, pulling her whole body back into Florence’s.

Florence’s mouth was next to Isa’s ear when she whispered, “You are a dirty, greedy girl, Isa.”

Isa’s knees grew weak from those words and from the sound of Florence’s voice in her ear and she would have stumbled, hadn’t Florence been there to hold her. But Florence had other things in mind than to support Isa’s weight. She used Isa’s weakness to push her down, so she was kneeling in front of the sofa, hands on the cushions on which Florence had touched herself only moments ago.

Isa was still adjusting to this new position, shifting around on her knees, when Florence placed her hand between Isa’s legs and lightly touched her clit. Her breath caught in her throat when Florence began to finger her. Then there was a hand around her throat again, tilting her head back, so that Florence could kiss her.

“This is much better,” Florence whispered sweetly. “You can be a good girl if you want to. Just look at you and how wet you are for me.”

Isa could feel that she was close now and she let her head fall down, so it lay between her hands on the sofa, Florence’s fingers still around her throat. Her moans grew louder and louder as Florence’s finger moved faster and faster and then she was coming.

“Oh, Flo,” Isa screamed, her orgasm gripping her tight.

Florence immediately turned her around and kissed her deeply. Isa gripped Florence’s hair with one hand, pulling her closer, but Florence shifted away from her, not breaking the kiss, so she would have enough room to undo her blouse. So there was more to come. Once the blouse was open, Florence got to her feet and finally stepped out of her trousers. Isa’s eyes darted up and down between Florence’s face and her exposed legs.

“Sit down on the sofa,” Florence ordered and Isa did, crossing her legs. “No, spread them.”

While Isa settled into a position that Florence approved, Florence finished undressing so she was also naked. Then she straddled Isa and began to thrust. Isa gripped Florence’s shoulders and held on. She still fell sore from her last orgasm, but then Florence used her thumb to slowly stroke across Isa’s clit while she kept rolling her hips, every thrust making Isa moan louder.

“More,” Isa moaned.

Florence removed her hand from Isa’s clit, but began to play with one of Isa’s nipples, massaging it softly at first and then pinching it hard once or twice. Isa’s head fell back and she gripped Florence’s shoulders tighter.

“Flo?” Isa asked, but then swallowed hard because her voice was breathy. “Flo, may I touch you?”

“I see you’ve learned your lesson,” Florence praised her, “and I’m not the person to deny a good girl such as yourself a treat. You may choose a reward.”

“Seeing you like this,” Isa panted, bringing one of her hands up to play with Florence’s nipple, “and being so close to you and being allowed to touch you is reward enough.”

Florence bit her lip at Isa’s words and changed the angle a bit, and Isa could feel herself nearing a second orgasm rapidly.

“Come,” Florence ordered.

Isa hadn’t to be told twice. She came panting and screaming, an incoherent mess trapped between Florence and the sofa’s backrest. Florence continued to thrust her clit against Isa’s, so Isa pressed her forehead into Florence’s shoulder, lost in the feeling of Florence riding her like this and being able to feel Florence’s wetness between her own legs. When Florence came, she screamed almost as loud as Isa had.

Isa leaned back and relaxed, but Florence had other plans. She glided down to sofa until she came to rest between Isa’s legs and licked away the wetness there. Isa sat there frozen, as all she could do was to watch Florence. When she was done, Florence licked a path up Isa’s stomach and breasts to her ear.

“You can have this for the rest of your life, if you want,” she said, her voice suddenly small again.

“Yes,” Isa nodded. “I would like that very much.”

“I love you,” Florence confessed, the second time this day.

“I love you too.” Isa kissed her lightly.

“How do you feel about dinner?” Florence asked, cuddling up to Isa.

“We could get some,” Isa shrugged.

“No, you can get some,” Florence yawned. “I’m gonna take a nap.”


End file.
